Behind My Eyes
by Selene Hiroshi
Summary: The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. [[HIATUS]]
1. Another dream, another nightmare

**_Behind My Eyes _**

**_Author:_****_ Selene Hiroshi _**

**_Summary:_****_ The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. The oldest, Uzumaki Hatori, is a member of Akatsuki. The middle, Uzumaki Mamoru, is Eighth Hokage, and a brillant medic-nin. The youngest, Uzumaki Sorano, is the most powerful being in the whole world. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter One - Another dream, another nightmare _**

**__**

_She screamed. _

_It was time. _

_Time for the child to be born. _

_The child of an Uzumaki _

_And a Hyuga. _

_He fled along the road, hoping that she hadn't given birth yet. He turned, to barge into a pink headed shinobi. _

_"Watch it, Naruto." she snapped. _

_"Sakura-san, has Hinata-san given birth yet?" he asked. _

_"No. There are diffculties. She's is having triplets, Naruto. She has given birth to two of them, and the final one is almost out." said Haruno Sakura, as she left the hostipal. Naruto shrugged, and entered, to hear a screaming Hyuga Hinata. _

_His wife. _

_Hinata breathed slowly, and pushed, yet that final triplet would not be born. The first had been a boy, with golden hair, and deep blue eyes. The second, another boy, with golden hair, and lighter blue eyes. The final, would be a girl, with purple hair and Hyuga eyes, lavender-blue eyes, but these with pupils. _

_She pushed again, as Naruto entered. _

_And, that final child, that little girl, was born. _

_The three children were named Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano. _

_All three children inherited the Hyuga talent, the Byakugan. _

_Naruto held onto his first born son, Hatori. Hinata held Sorano and Mamoru in her arms. Then, Naruto noticed the blood surrounding Hinata. "I'm sorry, Naruto-san. I will never see our children grow up. Take care of our babies." she said, her voice fading. Mamoru and Sorano slid in her arms, and one of the nurses took the triplets away. _

_"She is ... dead. Died from blood loss." pronouced another nurse. She looked at the heartbroken Naruto... _

"Mummy!" screamed Sorano, as she snapped awake. She sat up, gasping, and stared around the orphanage. It was the middle of the night, no one was awake. She stared to either side of her, her brothers. Hatori, with his spiky golden hair, and sparkly deep blue eyes, was deeply asleep, occasionally, twitching. Her other brother, Mamoru, sat, awake, his golden hair, straight and long, and his light blue eyes, watching something.

"Moru-kun, what are you doing awake?" Sorano asked, as she watched her older brother. "Sora-kun, I had that dream, about Okaa-san and Otoo-san." he replied. "So did I." said Sorano, quietly. Hatori opened his eyes, and looked at his younger siblings. He swore, when they turned five years old, that he'd protect them. Mamoru was two minutes younger than him, and Sorano was a whole fifteen minutes younger than both her brothers. Her purple hair was tied in a plait, and her pale lavender-blue eyes looked at Mamoru.

"Tori-kun, you are awake, right?" Mamoru asked the older brother. Hatori got up, and went over to Mamoru's bed, where he sat down. "I wish we knew who are parents were, or are." said Sorano, quietly. "Don't you think I wish that every day. All we know is that our mother died giving birth to us, and our father's last name is Uzumaki." said Hatori, with his fierce spirit.

"We will find him." said Sorano, detirmedly. "Look, tomorrow, we're becoming Genin. Let's get some sleep." said Hatori. He smiled at his siblings, and went back to his bed. Sorano hugged Mamoru, and went back to her bed in the middle. Mamoru got up, stretched, and went to the window, where he saw a orange clad figure, jumping around the buildings. "Okaa-san, please watch over Sora-kun and Tori-kun, and please let our Otoo-san know we exist." he whispered, before going to bed.

-----

While his own children were talking, Naruto Uzumaki lept from building to building, watching over the Village of Konoha. He was the Seventh Hokage. He let a tear escape from his eye, as he thought of his deceased wife, Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki. He whiped it away, as he spotted a orange clad eleven year old, talking to hisself. He heard him say. "Okaa-san, please watch over Sora-kun and Tori-kun, and please let our Otoo-san know we exist." That boy turned, and went back inside the orphanage of Konoha.

Naruto crept up to the window, and looked in, to see three sleeping children, his children. Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano. He sighed, they deserved to know him, but how could he introduce hisself. It's not like he could go up to them and say. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm your Otoo-san." Naruto left the building, and went home, to his estate, where he had lived with Hinata.

-----

The next day, Hatori and Mamoru awoke early. They dressed, in matching clothes. One, in red and black, the other in silver and black, with a spiral symbol. They woke Sorano, who dressed in similar clothes, to Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, but in purple and black, with the spiral symbol. They equipped Kunai knives, and shurikan, and Sorano equipped her sword.. She was extremly skilled in sword usage. The siblings also were really good at the use of the Byakugan.

The triplets left the orphanage, and headed for the Konoha Ninja Academy. They assembled, before class, with the other students. But, those triplets more commonly kept to themselves. They were known as the Orphans. No one knew their real last name, so they went by Hyuga, their mother's last name. A bell sounded, and the academy doors opened.

The Uchiha twins appeared, one black haired and green eyed, one pink haired and black eyed. Madara and Mikoto Uchiha, twin sisters, daughters of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno-Uchiha Sakura. The black haired twin was Mikoto, and the pink haired was Madara. But, only one twin possessed the Sharigan. They entered the Academy, followled by their friend, Yasuo Nara. He had blonde hair with black highlights, and blue-grey eyes.

The triplets took their usual seats, at the back of the classroom. They kept a wary eye on the Nara boy, who loved playing pranks, and always seemed to rope Mikoto Uchiha into them. Madara sat, her back to the triplets, in her quiet way. "Quiet class." said Ino Yamanaka-Nara, the sensei. Everyone quietened down.

She said the roll, and got to the H's.

"Hyuga, Hatori."

"Present."

"Hyuga, Mamoru."

"Present."

"Hyuga, Sorano."

"Sorano?"

"Here miss!"

Ino rolled her eyes, and eyed the last Hyuga triplet. She, like other shinobi her age, knew exactly who their parents were. She continued down the roll, reaching the U's.

"Uchiha, Madara."

"Here."

"Uchiha, Mikoto."

"Uchiha, Mikoto?"

Ino looked up. The black haired twin was missing, again. So was Yasuo. She sighed, and rolled her eyes once more. "Excuse me, while I find Uchiha Mikoto and Nara Yasuo." she said, exiting the classroom. The triplets eyed Madara Uchiha. "Why's your twin disappeared again?" Mamoru asked her. "Like I know." she replied, in a quiet voice. Mamoru blushed red, as he eyed the Uchiha girl. He secretly liked her. As the students started talking, a blond headed shinobi entered the classroom.

"Hey class." he said, cheerfully, sitting down, and observing the students. "Konnichwa Naruto-niichan." said several students. He pecifically eyed the triplets. "Hyuga Hatori, may I speak with you." he requested, smiling. Hatori looked at his brother and sister. "Hai." he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, and followling the Seventh Hokage. Mamoru looked at Sorano. "Sora-kun, I wonder what that's about." he said, grinning.

Hatori eyed the yellow haired shinobi. "Hatori-san, have you ever wondered about your parents." he asked. "Hai, Naruto-niichan. My siblings and I are always wondering. We know our mother was Hinata Hyuga, and she died giving birth to us." replied Hatori. "Do you know who your father is?" he asked. "Well, no, Naruto-niichan. The orphanage only told us of our Okaa-san." said Hatori, shuffling, and looking down at his feet.

"I know your Otoo-san." said Naruto. Hatori looked up. "I am your Otoo-san."


	2. Otoosan

**_Behind My Eyes _**

**_Author:_****_ Selene Hiroshi _**

**_Summary:_****_ The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. The oldest, Uzumaki Hatori, is a member of Akatsuki. The middle, Uzumaki Mamoru, is Eighth Hokage, and a brillant medic-nin. The youngest, Uzumaki Sorano, is the most powerful being in the whole world. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter Two - Otoo-san _**

**__**

Hatori eyed the blond haired shinobi. "You must be joking, Naruto-niichan." he said, uncertian. "I am not." said Naruto, in a serious voice(for once). "Then, why did you leave Mamoru, Sorano and I in an orphanage for eleven years." asked Hatori, with Naruto's aggressive side. "Technically, it was only eight years, since you lived with your mother's sister till you were three." said Naruto, absently. "SO, what happened to you looking after us?" Hatori asked, sitting down. "And I'm not getting up till you answer." he said. "Maybe I should tell Sorano-san and Mamoru-san also." said Naruto.

"Fine. Go get them." said Hatori. Naruto sighed, and went back inside the academy. He returned, with Mamoru and a quiet Sorano. For once, she was being silent. "Tori-kun, what's going on?" Mamoru asked Hatori. "Naruto-niichan will tell us." said Hatori, patting the ground next to him. Naruto eyed his children, as Mamoru sat down next to Hatori's left, and Sorano sat down to Mamoru's left. "Well, as I told Hatori-san, I am your Otoo-san." started Naruto. Mamoru looked at Hatori, to confirm this. Hatori nodded. Sorano eyed Naruto. "I suppose I should start from when she died.." said Naruto, sitting down opposite the triplets.

_He fled along the road, hoping that she hadn't given birth yet. He turned, to barge into a pink headed shinobi. _

_"Watch it, Naruto-kun." she snapped. _

_"Sakura-chan, has Hinata-kun given birth yet?" he asked. _

_"No. There are diffculties. She's is having triplets, Naruto-kun. She has given birth to two of them, and the final one is almost out." said Haruno Sakura, as she left the hostipal. Naruto shrugged, and entered, to hear a screaming Hyuga Hinata. _

_His wife. _

_Hinata breathed slowly, and pushed, yet that final triplet would not be born. The first had been a boy, with golden hair, and blue eyes. The second, another boy, with golden hair, and lighter blue eyes. The final, would be a girl, with purple hair and Hyuga eyes, lavender-blue eyes, but these with pupils. _

_She pushed again, as Naruto entered. _

_And, that final child, that little girl, was born. _

_The three children were to be named Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano. _

_All three children inherited the Hyuga talent, the Byakugan. _

_Naruto held onto his first born son, Hatori. Hinata held Sorano and Mamoru in her arms. Then, Naruto noticed the blood surrounding Hinata. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I will never see our children grow up. Take care of our babies." she said, her voice fading. Mamoru and Sorano slid in her arms, and one of the nurses took the triplets away. _

_"She is ... dead. Died from blood loss." pronouced another nurse. She looked at the heartbroken Naruto, who fixed the nurse with a look. "Call Hanabi Hyuga." he said, referring to Hinata's eighteen year old sister. He still held Hatori, and placed the child in the crib. Looking down upon his three children, he named them, as Hinata wished. _

_He touched Hatori's head. _

_"Uzumaki Hatori, Spiral of Hatred." _

_Then, he touched Mamoru's head. _

_"Uzumaki Mamoru, Spiral of the Earth." _

_Finally, he touched Sorano's head. She blinked her lavender-blue eyes at him, looking so much like Hinata. _

_"Uzumaki ... S-s-Sorano, Spiral of The Sky." he said, before tears gathered in his eyes. _

_Hanabi Hyuga rushed in, and saw her dead sister. "What did you do, Uzumaki!" she instantly yelled at Naruto, who was sitting down, his face in his hands. She saw tears trickling. "Naruto-kun?" she asked her brother-in-law. "Your sister died from blood loss, giving birth to the third triplet. She is fifteen minutes younger than her oldest brother, and thirteen minutes younger than her second oldest brother. They are named Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano. Hinata-kun chose the names." said Naruto, leaving. _

_"Naruto-kun, what do you want me to do?" Hanabi asked. _

_"Care for them, until I come, to take them to the orphanage. They will never have a disappointment like me as their father. Look at me, I didn't even succeed in what I wanted to do. Konohamaru-kun became sixth Hokage.. What's left for me?" said Naruto, his voice turning cold. "Plus, you can teach them the Byakugan." he got up, wiping his face, and left. _

_Hanabi looked at her neice and nephews. "I'm sorry, little ones. I am your Aunt, not your Okaa-san." she whispered. _

**_Skip forward three years _**

_Sorano grinned at her older brother, Hatori, as he faced his aunt. For three year olds, they were smarter than normal. "Hanabi-chan, what are we waiting for?" asked Mamoru, as he sat next to Sorano. Hatori grinned cheekily at Hanabi, who sighed. The twenty one year old was waiting for a familar twenty six year old. _

_Suddenly, a golden haired man appeared, wearing bright orange and black clothes. He grinned at Hanabi. "Hello sister-in-law." he said. "Technically, since Hinata-kun is dead, that doesn't really make us related any more, Naruto-chan." said Hanabi. "Well, technically again, Hinata-kun and I never divorced, I was just ... widowed so to speak." said Naruto, as he looked at the triplets. "Tori-kun, Moru-kun, Sora-kun, this is your Otoo-san, Uzumaki Naruto." said Hanabi. _

_Hatori and Mamoru looked at Naruto, and grinned. Sorano walked up, and held out her arms. Naruto picked her up, and gazed into her lavender-blue eyes. "She looks so much like Hinata-kun." he commented. "It's Hatori-kun and Mamoru-kun you want to watch out for. Hatori-kun's got a feirce attitude, and is very much like you, Naruto. Mamoru-kun is quiet, and sneaky. He likes playing pranks and sneaking up on people." said Hanabi, picking up Mamoru. Hatori was lifted onto Naruto's back, and Hanabi handed Mamoru to Naruto. _

_Naruto smiled at Hanabi, and lept into the air, holding his children. He took them to the orphanage. Outside, he set Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano down. "Hatori, Mamoru, Sorano, remember that I love you very much, and so does your mother. It pains me to do this, but I'm afraid I'd be a dreadful father to you. I love you." he said, kissing each of their heads, before ringing the doorbell, and disappearing. A note was left, in Sorano's hand, and when a woman answered the door, she handed it to her. _

_It read: Please care for these children. They are Uzumaki Hatori, Uzumaki Mamoru and Uzumaki Sorano. Please tell them only this. Their mother was Hinata Hyuga, and their father's last name is Uzumaki. They can have the Hyuga name for when they attend school. _

_Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage. _

_The woman looked at them, and let them in. _

Hatori looked at Naruto. "So, you gave us away, because you high doubted you'd be a good father?" he said, in a growl. "Well, yes." said Naruto, shyly. "Well, a bad father would have been better than none at all." Hatori said, with a glare. "Hanabi was right, you are like me." muttered Naruto. Hatori went red. He got up. "We've got the exam today. We have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu." said Mamoru. Sorano nodded. "Well, good luck, and I'll be waiting for you when you finish." said Naruto, standing, and helping Sorano to her feet.

"Thanks, ... Otoo-san." said the triplets. Naruto beamed, and led them back into the classroom. "Aha, I was wondering where you three had got to." said Ino, as she gave Naruto a wink. Naruto grinned, and led them to their seats, before going through to the exam room. "Naruto-niichan will be the examiner. No mucking up, and only the Bunshin no Jutsu." said Ino, sternly, mainly for her son and the Uchiha twin.

She went through the names, and after both boys of the Uzumaki three went, it was Sorano's turn. She entered the room, to see only Naruto, sitting behind the desk. "Hello Hyuga Sorano." he said, pointing to a spot. Sorano nodded, and stood. She did some hand gestures, and said. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" And, it didn't work. "Otoo-san, can I have one more go?" she asked. "One, only." he said. She did different hand motions, ones familar to Naruto. Before he could stop her, she shouted. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" It worked! At least twenty clones appeared.

Naruto stared, open mouthed. "I guess, that's a pass. Congratulations, Sorano." he said. She smiled, did a few more hand gestures, and the clones disappeard. "How did you do that?" he asked, out of curioustly. "Somehow, I have really high levels of Chakra. Aunt Hanabi never told me, but I figured it out, when I found a scroll with some jutsus on it, in the forest. I tried them, and they worked." she said. Naruto shook his head. "Well, you've passed." he said, grinning.

Sorano went back out, and smiled at her brothers. "I passed!" she said, excitedly. "Congrats sis." said Mamoru, hugging Sorano. "Yes, congratulations Sora-kun." said Hatori. "We get our hitai-ai too." said Sorano, happily. After everyone finished, Naruto appeared, holding a bag. He opened it, and took out the forehead protectors. Everyone came forward and received theirs. Sorano, Mamoru and Hatori grinned at their father. It was a happy day...


	3. The new Team 7 and Hinata's book

**_Behind My Eyes _**

**_Author:_****_ Selene Hiroshi _**

**_Summary:_****_ The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. The oldest, Uzumaki Hatori, is a member of Akatsuki. The middle, Uzumaki Mamoru, is Eighth Hokage, and a brillant medic-nin. The youngest, Uzumaki Sorano, is the most powerful being in the whole world. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter Three - The new Team 7 and Hinata's book _**

Naruto stood before all the new Genin, the next day. He smiled, happily, as he watched his triplets. "We have four teams, to be known as the Konoha 12." The class clapped. "Teams, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Team 10 will be Lee, Tai Hyuga and Kai Hyuga." annouced Naruto. Two boys, and a girl stood, grinning. "Your sensei will be Neji Hyuga." Team 10 walked off, with Neji. The triplets smiled, their cousins, born one year between them, paired with a boy they didn't really like. But Tai and Kai didn't like many people.

"Team 9 is Yasuo Nara, Madara Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Your sensei will be Choji Akimichi." The next team stood and went off. "Team 8 will be Akamaru Inukuza, Shinamaru Aburame and Yakai Kurama. Your sensei will be Tenten." And that team walked off.

"Team 7 will be Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano Uzumaki. With Kakashi Hatake, as sensei." said Naruto. He dismissed them, to wait for Kakashi.

"Otoo-san was right. Kakashi is always late." complained Hatori. He decieded to pull a prank, and put a duster above the door, so when Kakashi opened it, it would fall on his head. Mamoru grinned, excitedly. Sorano sat, bored, whilst reading a book. It was about Hinata, their mother. Hinata had been a brillant Shinobi, and a wonderful person. Her own cousin, Neji, had written the book.

The door opened, and Kakashi stuck his head in, to be hit with the duster. "Hahaha! I knew you'd fall for it, Kakashi-sensei!" said Hatori, as he burst out laughing. Mamoru followled suite. Sorano shook her head. They might of been older, but she was more mature. Her eyes skimmed over a line of the book.

_She died, giving birth to her daughter, Uzumaki Sorano._

A tear went into Sorano's eye, but she wiped it away. "My first opinion of at least two of you. Hatori and Mamoru, you both suck. Sorano, I'm not so sure." he said, eying them. "Sorry about Tori and Moru. They're ... just like Otoo-san." said Sorano, smiling. "I see you are much like Hinata, Sorano." said Kakashi. "Well, let us go outdoors."

They sat, on the veranda of the Uzumaki home. "Tell me about yourselves." started Kakashi. "Tell us about you." said Sorano, smiling sweetly at Kakashi. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes ... I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. Yes, I was sensei to your father. I knew your mother well. That's about it." said Kakashi.

"All we really found out was his name." grumbled Hatori. "You first." he said, pointing at Hatori. "Well, my name is Hatori Uzumaki. Most people call me Tori. I'm two minutes older than Mamoru and fifteen minutes older than Sorano. I love ramen, especially the ramen at the bar in Konoha. I don't like the time you have to wait between putting in the water. My dream is to become Hokage, just like my Otoo-san." said Hatori, proudly. Mamoru rolled his eyes, and Sorano followled suite.

"You next." he said, pointing to Mamoru. "I'm Mamoru Uzumaki, otherwise known as Moru. I'm two minutes younger than Tori, and thirteen minutes older than Sora. I like playing with my Byakugan, but Hanabi-kun always told me not to. I don't like being by myself. My dream for the future is to beat Tori at becoming Hokage, or to become a Junin." said Mamoru, sticking his tounge out at his brother. Sorano rolled her eyes once more, and this time, Kakashi followled suite.

"Next." Sorano looked at Kakashi, and started, in a quiet voice. "My name is Sorano Uzumaki. Most people call me Sora. As my brothers said, I'm fifteen minutes younger than Hatori, and thirteen minutes younger than Mamoru. I like reading, being alone, and working on my Chakra attacks. I hate the way I feel when I think about my mother. My dream for the future, is to become a powerful Junin, or maybe even Hokage, if I'm strong enough." said Sorano. Kakashi thought. _There's more to this girl than meets the eye_.

"I heard, that you, Sorano-san, used a forbidden jutsu, to pass your exam." said Kakashi. Her brothers looked at her. "Not the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.." said Hatori. Sorano looked down. "Yes. I used it, okay? But, the Bunshin no Jutsu wouldn't work. So, I used the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and it worked fine, as always." said Sorano, to her feet. "May I see?" Kakashi asked. Sorano stood, pocking her book, and did some hand gestures. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" POOF.

At least forty shadow clones appeared. Sorano grinned sheepishly, and looked at Kakashi, who was wide mouthed. "How many can you reach?" he asked. "The most I've done is 3900." replied Sorano, doing some hand gestures, and making the clones disappear. "How do you have enough Chakra for that." questioned Kakashi. "I don't know. I have an unsually high Chakra level, according to Tusnade-baachan." said Sorano. "Naruto's nickname for her, I presume." said Kakashi. Sorano nodded.

"Well, we have a small test tomorrow. Rest up, I need you to be in precise condition. Only one team has ever passed my test, and that was the previous Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." said Kakashi. "Later!" he said, poofing.

Sorano, Hatori and Mamoru stared at the spot where Kakashi had disappeared. "He's still doing the test, I presume." said a voice behind them. They turned, to face Naruto. "Hello Otoo-san." said Hatori. "Yes, Otoo-san, he's doing a test. He said that only you, Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun have passed it." said Sorano. "That's right. I'll give you one hint. Work together." He smiled. "Anyone for ramen?" he asked. Hatori and Mamoru's faces lit up. "RAMEN!" they cried in happiness. Sorano rolled her eyes, and she swore she saw Naruto roll his in return.

-----

After a hearty meal of ramen(in which Hatori, Mamoru and Naruto ate at least fifteen bowls between them), it was bedtime, the time being nearly 9pm. Naruto took Hatori, Mamoru and Sorano to a hallway, in his estate. "Hinata painted three rooms, incase of triplets. We knew there could be a chance, because she got so big. Somehow, she knew she'd have two boys and a girl. As you grew up, I changed the rooms, to perhaps, suite you. Hatori has the one here." he said, pointing to a door that said. "Hatori."

Hatori opened the room, to see a stylish red and black room. It had pictures, and even some toys(although eleven year old ninja's have much more to do). "Wow, Otoo-san, this room is awsome." said Hatori. Hatori smiled at his siblings, and closed the door. He had some thinking to do. "Mamoru-kun, your room is here." he said, pointing to a door, one room away from Hatori's room. The door read. "Mamoru."

Mamoru opened this door, to see a black and silver room. "Wow, my favourite colours." he commented. It had similar things to Hatori's. And again, another Uzumaki brother closed his door after entering. Naruto rolled his eyes, and pointed to a final door, in the middle of the boys ones. It read. "Sorano."

Sorano hugged her father, and entered, closing the door behind her. A purple and black room faced her. It had a bed, with a veil thing around it, to keep out bugs. A computer, not often used in Konoha, stood at a large desk. She noticed a purple locked book, and a key. She unlocked it, and opened. _Hinata's Book_. It read.

Sorano gasped, and sat down, to read this book.

_Another day has passed since I found out that my babies are in danger. There is too much blood, surrounding one. I fear, it is the girl. I have already named the children. I know, for certian, that I will have triplets. I hope I have two boys, and a girl. _

_The first born, a boy, will have golden hair and deep blue eyes, an exact image of his father. He will be just like Naruto, with a protective side for his siblings. He will run away, I know it. His name will be Uzumaki Hatori, which means Spiral of Hatred. He will use alot of fire jutsus, because of this name. _

_The second boy, and second born, will also have golden hair. His blue eyes will be lighter, sparkly, cheeky eyes. He will love playing pranks, and being quiet, able to sneak up on people. His name will be Uzumaki Mamoru, which means Spiral of the Earth. He will use alot of earth jutsus, because of this name. _

_The final child, a girl, will have my purple hair, and light lavender-blue eyes. She will be secretive, and one day, I think she will run away, become a missing-nin. She will be my image, with Naruto's spirit, that is hidden behind her eyes. Her name will be Uzumaki Sorano, which means Spiral of the Sky. She will use alot of wind justus because of this name. And, my Sorano will have abnormal Chakra levels, inherited from Naruto. _

_Naruto and I painted three rooms today. One red and black, for Hatori. One silver and black, for Mamoru, and one purple and black for Sorano. I can't wait to be a mother... _

Sorano looked up. Her own mother thought she might run away, and become a missing-nin. And Hatori would run away. Could it be ... that maybe their mother, their own Okaa-san, might predict the future?

Sorano knew one thing. She had to protect her brothers. She locked the book, and hid it away. Her brothers would never know about this. Sorano changed into simple black pants and a black long sleeved top. She made sure her headband was on her head, tied like a ribbon. She unplaited and brushed her purple hair, before laying down in her bed, and going to sleep.


	4. Wounded

**_Behind My Eyes _**

**_Author:_****_ Selene Hiroshi _**

**_Summary:_****_ The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. The oldest, Uzumaki Hatori, is a member of Akatsuki. The middle, Uzumaki Mamoru, is Eighth Hokage, and a brillant medic-nin. The youngest, Uzumaki Sorano, is the most powerful being in the whole world. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter Four - Wounded _**

"Wake up Sora-kun!" yelled a voice.

Sorano snapped awake, to see her father at the door. "Hurry, get your kunai at the ready, and the Byakugan." he said. Sorano nodded, and activated her Byakugan, as she slipped a modified deep purple kimono on her black clothes. She equipped a bag, and shoved some kunai in. She also equipped her sword, and, after tying her hair in a pony tail, she went in the hallway.

Her brothers appeared in their doors, one wearing red and black, Hatori, and one wearing silver and black, Mamoru. Both had their Byakugan activated. "Use yours longer than us, Sora-kun, you have more Chakra." said Hatori. "Hai." said Sorano, as she and her brothers raced through the house, to the back balcony. Naruto stood, watching. "The Akatsuki is attacking, children. We must fight. Don't take on one on your own, understand." The siblings nodded. "Hai." they said, as Naruto lept up, and started jumping.

Sorano jumped up. "I'll go to the highest point, and focus my Byakugan, to keep watch. If I need help, I'll activate some clones. Hatori, Mamoru, you keep to the edges of the village, and make sure all the orphanage children are alright, you know how the housemother worries, since she is only a trainee medic-nin." said Sorano. She smiled, and used a jutsu. "Shunshin no Jutsu!"

"Did you know she could do that?" Hatori asked his brother. "Nope." replied Mamoru. "There's more to Sora-kun, than meets the eye." The two brothers grinned at each other, and lept off, to find the orphanage children, and protect them.

Sorano stood, on the Hokage mountian. It had seven faces, from the First Hokage, to her own father's face. She smiled to herself, then made sure her Byakugan was activated. She scanned around the village, she could sense something behind her. She turned, to face ...

Itachi Uchiha.

She looked at the uncle of Mikoto and Madara Uchiha. "You." he said. _Me?_ she thought. "Your that Uzumaki girl, Sorano, am I right?" he said, in a cold voice. "Yes. I am her. What of it, Uchiha." she said. "Ah, so you know me." he remarked. "Yes, I do. I know of you, from your brother's wife." said Sorano, as she thought of her best Jutsu. The Rasengan, was her best.

She held a hand behind hers, and summonded her Rasengan. She shielded it with her Byakugan, so the Sharigan could not see. "What do you want, Uchiha?" she asked. "I want ... the power you have. And no, that's not the Byakugan." said Itachi, as he smiled, coldly. "What power do I have?" questioned Sorano, playing for time, as she gathered more strength in her Rasengan. "What, your mother never told you, what happened when you were two years old?" said Itachi. "My mother died giving birth to me, Uchiha. You must be referring to my mother's sister, Hanabi Hyuga." said Sorano, coldly.

"Oh, yes, dear Hanabi. Now I remember. Well, you were bitten ... by Orochimaru." said Itachi, with a cold laugh. Sorano faulted. "W-what?" she said, feeling for that mark, on her neck. "What, no one ever told you? You have the Curse Seal of Heaven, plus, power, that I know of. The power ... of Kyuubi." said Itachi. "But, Kyuubi was sealed in my Otoo-san." whispered Sorano.

"But, he passed it on to you, when you killed your mother by being born." said Itachi, a gleam in his eye. Sorano faulted once more, and Itachi threw away his cloak. He eyed her, as he activated his Sharigan. "And, now, I will kill you, and release Kyuubi." he said. Sorano lept up, into the air, and threw the giant ball of Rasengan at Itachi. It hit him, unawares, but he escaped, burnt. "Oh ho, another Uzumaki with the Rasengan." he remarked. Sorano did some quick hand gestures, and shouted. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" At least 2000 clones appeared, and started attacking Itachi. Sorano lept into a tree, and created another ball of Rasengan, this time, with more power. She did some gestures, and the clones disappeared.

"Where are you?" he snarled, his Sharigan activated, and powerful. A sword was in his hand. Sorano whipped out her sword, and using a special technique, that she created, she placed the Rasengan into the sword. It was called "Sword of Wind: Rasengan." She stood, her pony tail lost, and her purple hair flying. Her Byakugan was activated, and she noticed Naruto, and her brothers run up. She looked at Itachi, and lept down, engaging into a ferious battle, knife against knife.

Itachi was fast, but not fast enough. The sword pierced his shoulder. He glared at Sorano, and threw his sword into hers. She screamed, as he yelled. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" and disappeared. Her sword's power evaporated and she sunk to the ground, in a dead white faint.

-----  
"When will she wake, Otoo-san?" said a voice above her.

"She's waking now, Moru-kun." said another.

"Sora-kun, how do you feel?" asked yet another voice.

Sorano sat up, painfully, and opened her eyes. She was staring at three blond headed people. "I feel fine, Otoo-san." she said, feeling a bandage over her arm. "Otoo-san, Uchiha Itachi said I bitten by Orochimaru. How?" she asked. Naruto looked down. "That Uchiha Itachi! When you had recently turned two, you, Hatori and Mamoru were playing in the forest, near the Hyuga manor. Hanabi called Hatori in, and Mamoru followled him. You, were independant, and stayed outside. He appeared, and spotted you, like a snake spots its prey. He quickly, and quietly, bit you. Hanabi said she heard a scream, but when she reached you, you were sitting there, screaming your head off, a bite on your neck. She had seen that bite once before, and asked Uchiha Sasuke about it. He told her, it was the Curse Seal of Heaven, but to never meantion it to you, ever."

"What about Kyuubi?" asked Sorano, as Hatori handed her some water. "Kyuubi? Oh, the demon fox.. Well, my own father sealed it in me. That's all I know. That Uzumaki Yondaime, my father and the Fourth Hokage, sealed the fox in me. There was something else, but no one ever told me." said Naruto. "I know it. Kyuubi was passed through you, into me. I killed my mother, by being born, because I have the fox in me. That's why I have whisker like features, and unnatural levels of Chakra. It must be." she said, sadly. "There's one way of seeing." said Naruto.

"Sasuke did it to me, long ago, when we met, at fifteen. He almost killed me, but he got inside me, and confronted Kyuubi. Kyuubi meantioned a Uchiha Madara, the first Madara. But, we don't know who Madara was." said Naruto. "Can Sasuke-niichan do that to me?" Sorano asked. "He could kill you, Sora-kun." he said. "I want to know." she said, detiremed.

"Tori-kun, you know where Sasuke-niichan's estate is, right?" Naruto asked his oldest. "Hai, Otoo-san." he replied. "Can you get Sasuke-niichan, and Sakura-neechan." Naruto requested. "Hai." said Hatori again. He did some gestures and said. "Shunshin no Jutsu."

"Smart arse." commented Sorano. Naruto grinned at Sorano. "He's been waiting for you to wake, so he could use it." remarked Naruto, sitting down. Mamoru followled suite. "Why would you ned Sakura-neechan?" asked Sorano. "She is the only known person able to keep people possessing spirits in them alive. She kept me alive, when Sasuke almost killed me." explained Naruto. "Otoo-san, I found Okaa-san's book, that she wrote in when she was pregnant with us." said Sorano, suddenly, a few minutes later.

"Oh, that book. I always wondered where she put it." said Naruto. "She left it in plain view, on my desk." said Sorano. "I never noticed it." replied the blond Hokage. "Oh, by the way, when did you become Seventh Hokage?" asked Mamoru. "When you guys turned two. About a month after Sorano was bitten. I trained for ever with Konohamaru as my sensei. Tusnade-baachan also taught me, like she taught Sakura-neechan." said Naruto, grinning.

A few minutes later, Hatori appeared, with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was holding her third child, her son, Gaaku Uchiha, in her arms. The pink haired, black eyed child, looked at Sorano, and smiled. He was at least four years old. Sakura looked at Sorano, then at Naruto. Sasuke just stood, his hands in his pockets, eyeing Naruto. "Remember when we found Sasuke, two and a half years later?" Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. "Remember what he did to me?" said Naruto. Sakura nodded, hesitantly. Sasuke bowed his head, nodding. Years later, he had small regrets for what he did.

"Can you do it to Sorano?" burst into Sasuke's head. He looked at the eleven year old girl. "What!? Try and kill your daughter, just to enter her mind, and see if she has Kyuubi?" said Sasuke, in shock. "Yes. She requested it, not I." said Naruto. "Sora-kun, you do understand what you are asking us to do?" said Sakura, to the eleven year old. "I do."

_"I do."_

Sasuke took up Sorano's sword, that was lying on a table near the bed. "Can you stand?" he asked. Sorano nodded, and got out of bed, after a whince, from her arm. She stood, half slanting, and faced Sasuke, a detirmed look on her face. "Sakura, stay at hand." he instructed, coming close to Sorano. He took the sword, in one hand, and brought it down, in a fast motion.

_"Sorano." laughed a voice. _

_Sorano stood, and stared as bubbles appeared, and a fox like creature appeared before her. _

_"We can kill them, you know." he said. _

_Sorano smirked, a defiant look upon her face. _

_She smiled, sweetly. _

_"Just activate this seal." he said, showing a seal. _

_Sorano held out one hand, and Sasuke appeared. _

_"Oh ho. Deja vu much?" said Kyuubi. _

_Sasuke smirked, and eyed Kyuubi. "And how are you?" he said, jokingly. _

_"I see. I have a new host. The newest Uzumaki, the powerful one. More powerful than I, than Uchiha Madara, than Uchiha Sasuke and even than Uzumaki Naruto. Amazing." said Kyuubi. _

_Sorano looked at Sasuke, and together, they grabbed Kyuubi, and burst his bubble. _

Sorano opened her eyes, to be back in bed, another set of bandages around her side this time. "It is true. You have Kyuubi in you." said Sasuke. Sorano sighed. "How.." said Naruto. "You must of passed him through you when you and Hinata ... well, I'm not about to get into that am I?" said Sasuke, with a glare. "Sorry for asking." replied Naruto, grinning. Sorano rolled her eyes, as did Hatori and Mamoru. They smiled at each other.


	5. Four years later

**_Behind My Eyes _**

**_Author:_****_ Selene Hiroshi _**

**_Summary:_****_ The Uzumaki Triplets. They all dream of becoming Eighth Hokage. But when the oldest goes missing, and the youngest disappears, that dream is passed to the middle child. The oldest, Uzumaki Hatori, is a member of Akatsuki. The middle, Uzumaki Mamoru, is Eighth Hokage, and a brillant medic-nin. The youngest, Uzumaki Sorano, is the most powerful being in the whole world. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter Five - Four years later _**

Four years passed, and no one attacked Konoha. About a year after Akatsuki attacked, Uzumaki Hatori vanished, and was declared a missing-nin. He had joined the forces of evil. Uzumaki Sorano left, to find her brother, and was also pronouced a missing-nin. And, Uzumaki Mamoru, became the Eighth Hokage, when his father retired.

Naruto had fallen in love, with a woman, new to the village. Her name was Usagi Sayuri, which meant Sweet Lily of the Moon. They married after two years, Naruto adopted Sayuri's daughter, a little girl called Yuuri, which meant Lily, who was two at the time, and now was six. Sakura's older sister, Shizune Haruno, became a medic-nin at the hostipal, where Sakura worked. Sakura's son, Gaaku, was now eight years old, and one of Yuuri's best friends. Mamoru was Eighth Hokage, and no matter what, he wanted to find his older brother and younger sister.

No one knew, that Yuuri was the daughter of Itachi Uchiha. She had his black hair, but her mother's pale blue eyes. Since her mother also had black hair, most people, who didn't know the truth, thought that Yuuri was Naruto's blood daughter. She had taken the name of Uzumaki for her daughter, that Sayuri.

-----  
She raced through the forest, after that thing. She was fifteen, and tall. Her face was cat like, with lavender-blue eyes. Her hair was deep purple, and plaited. She wore black clothes, with a modified purple fighting kimono. Around her back was a sharp silver sword, and a purple ribbon, with a plate, was tied around her head, like a ribbon. It had a symbol, the Symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village.

She was returning... for the first time in four years.

-----  
Naruto stood, watching out, as ever, for his missing children. It had only three years since he had seen Hatori and Sorano, yet it felt more like ten, more like the years spent, watching them as they lived in an orphanage. Sayuri came out, with Yuuri. "Otoo-san, are you coming for ramen?" Yuuri asked, leaping into his arms. He hugged his adopted daughter tightly. "I'm coming. I was just watching for Tori-kun and Sora-kun." he said, sadly.

Sayuri smiled at her husband, and stared at the forest, as a purple headed figure came flying out. "Oh my god, a girl just came flying out of the forest!" she exclaimed. Naruto looked, but the figure had rushed back in. He could hear fighting though. "I'm going to check it out." he said. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" he said.

-----  
Sorano glared at her, that person, trying to stop her, again. "Let me in!" she screamed at her. "Who are you?" said the voice ... of Madara Uchiha. "You know me! Dara-kun!" said Sorano, in despiration. "Only one person called me that, and she is a missing-nin." said Madara. "Dara-kun, it is I! Uzumaki Sorano!" she shouted, before focusing her Byakugan. She felt a person, in the woods.

"Someone else is around." said Madara. "It is Otoo-san." said Sorano, her hair flying. She whipped around and shouted. "Uzumaki Naruto, show yourself!"

Naruto walked out. "That stupid Byakugan." he commented. He eyed his daughter. "And where have you been?"

-----  
"... so, I decieded to return to Konoha, Moru-kun." she said, explaining.

The Eighth Hokage eyed his younger sister. "I'm glad your back, Sora-kun." he said. "You are no longer a missing-nin. But, what of Hatori?" he asked.

Sorano's eyes fled her brothers. "Nara Yasuo scared him away from me, before I could convince him to return!" she complained.

"I knew not of Yasuo on your mission. What about the Uchiha sisters? His team? They were meant to stick together, to try and find you." said Mamoru.

"Oh, Madara and Mikoto were spying on the Akatsuki. Hatori ... has joined them. He has been partnered with Uchiha Itachi." said Sorano. She sighed.

"Well, that's that then. You should probulary know, Father married again, to a lady named Sayuri. She had a two year old daughter with her, she was on the run ... from Uchiha Itachi. She will not tell me why, but she might tell you. Her daughter is now six, and our step-sister." said Mamoru. "Dismissed."

Sorano went over and hugged her brother, before muttering. "Shunshin no Jutsu." and disappearing.

Mamoru stared at the spot where his sister had disappeared and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

-----  
Naruto stood, with Sayuri, on the balcony. He was waiting for Sorano to return from her meeting with Mamoru. He sighed, and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Otoo-san." she said, smiling.

"Sora-kun!" he exclaimed, turning and hugging his daughter. "You never told me that Mamoru became Hokage! And at fifteen!" she said. "I never had a chance." said Naruto, as Sayuri stood, a bit behind him. "Moru-kun told me you married again, to a lady called Sayuri." said Sorano, smiling sweetly at her father. "Yes. You have a step-sister also." he said, as a little girl came running out. She had black hair and light blue eyes. She looked like someone that Sorano knew, but she couldn't place the face.

"Okaa-san! Otoo-san! I had a nightmare!" she screamed, running into Naruto's arms. Naruto lifted his 'daughter' and cuddled her. "It's okay, Ri-kun." he said, hushing her. "Do you want to meet someone very loved to me?" Naruto whispered to the six year old. "Hai!" she said, smiling a toothy smile. "Ri-kun, meet your step-sister, Uzumaki Sorano. Otherwise known as Sora-kun." said Naruto, as Yuuri looked at the fifteen year old.

She took in Sorano's clothes, sword, purple hair, cat like features, and finally, stared into her lavender-blue eyes. "Your very pretty, and you have whiskers like Otoo-san." said Yuuri. "Thank you, Ri-kun." said Sorano, as Naruto handed her the little girl. "Do you know good stories? Okaa-san never tells me stories, and all of Otoo-san's ones are boring." said Yuuri, smiling. "I might know one.. It's about a wonderful woman, who was a really good ninja, and a lovely person." said Sorano.

"Good. Can you tell me it, as a bedtime story?" requested the six year old. "Okay, since you asked so nicely." replied Sorano. "Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Yuuri, getting down, and taking Sorano's hand. She started walking, to a hallway, familar to Sorano. A room, opposite Mamoru's room, read Yuuri. "Those rooms belong to Otoo-san's other children. One called Tori-kun, who is a missing-nin. One called Moru-kun, who is the Hokage, and one to Sora-kun, which is you, right?" asked Yuuri. "Yes. Those are my siblings old rooms, and mine. Where is yours?" asked Sorano.

"Opposite Moru-kun's. He used to tell good stories, before he became Hokage." said Yuuri, opening the door, to a yellow and white room. It was pretty. She got into bed, and Sorano started telling a story.

_Once, there was a woman, called Hinata. She had purple hair, and pupil less pale lavender eyes. She was beautiful. She fell in love, with a blond headed shinobi, known as Naruto. Naruto and Hinata married, and lived happily, in this very house. Every day, Hinata would train, to become an excellent ninja. She wanted to become a medic-nin, unlike her sister. Hinata lived her dream. _

_About four or five years after she and Naruto married, she was pregnant. Everyone wasn't too sure of another child like Naruto. Hinata kept to herself, hiding away, to keep her child a secret. Naruto worried about her, she was a beautiful woman, and her beauty was fading with every day she was indoors. _

_She kept a book, and wrote what she wanted her children to be. _

_A son, with spiky yellow hair, and deep blue eyes. A child just like his father in every way, but a child protective of his siblings. His name would mean Spiral of Hatred, and that would reflect his teenage years, when he turned, and joined the wrong side. _

_Another son, with yellow straight long hair, and light blue eyes. A boy, who loved mischief, and playing pranks. He would be good at sneaking around. His name would mean Spiral of the Earth, and that would sorta bind him to his city, where he would live his dream. _

_And, a girl, with purple hair and light lavender-blue eyes. A little girl, so like her mother in every way, but with more confidence. Her name would mean Spiral of the Sky, and she would be bound to find her missing brother, even if it killed her. A child, stronger than the demon fox, Kyuubi. _

_She gave birth to the children, but the girl killed her. She died, that Hinata, and her husband's spirit died with her. He sent his children away, believing to be a terrible father. _

"And that's the story of a wonderful woman, who loved her children so much, they killed her." finished Sorano, as she watched Yuuri fall asleep. She wiped a tear from her face, and went out, to her own bedroom.

Later, that night, Akatsuki attacked the Village, once more. This time, with their newest addition, Uzumaki Hatori.

"Sora-kun, wake up!" shouted a voice.

Sorano snapped awake and lept to her feet. She eyed her father. "It has happened again. Ataksuki has attacked." he said. "Hai." she said, knowing, they needed to protect the village. Sorano put on her purple modified kimono, and tied back her long hair, in a pony tail. She activated her Byakugan, and equipped kunai, and her sword. She raced out, to see her step-mother, holding a sleepy Yuuri. "Naing, do you know of the Orphanage?" Sorano asked, using a word for mother. "Yes. I was just heading that way." said Sayuri. "Keep Yuuri there, and help protect the orphans. I heard you are an extremly good ninja, as well as a medic-nin. Keep your Chakra in store, incase." instructed Sorano, her comanding side, her father's side, coming through in her.

She smiled at Yuuri, and finally, noticed those Sharigan eyes, activated. "She has the Sharigan.." said Sorano. "From her father..." said Sayuri, using a Jutsu to transport herself and the six year old. Sorano lept up, and raced to the outside balcony. She saw a smoke bomb go off, near the main gates. "Otoo-san, I'll keep watch, on the mountian." she said, before using a jutsu to disappear.

Sorano stood, on the mountian, watching to see where everyone was. She sensed someone behind her. Deja vu much? she thought, turning, and holding her sword in one hand, her Rasengan in the other. "Hello sister." said a voice. Sorano eyed the voice. "Hello Uzumaki." said another. Two people walked out, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One had black lanky hair, and Sharigan eyes. The other had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. Eyes full of hatred.

Uzumaki Hatori ... and Uchiha Itachi.

Sorano whipped her sword into a position of defence. "Don't worry, we only want two people. She lunged in ...


End file.
